1983
Año Mundial de las Comunicaciones por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: **''Historia de Internet: ARPANET deja de lado el protocolo NPC y adopta el TCP/IP. ** Venezuela: Se inaugura oficialmente el Metro de Caracas. *4 de enero - Ola de atentados contra las posiciones soviéticas en Kabul, (Afganistán). 30 oficiales afganos son asesinados por sus propios soldados. *22 de enero - España: En el Hospital de Bellvitge de Barcelona se realiza el primer trasplante de hígado del país. *23 de enero **Se emite por primera vez la serie de televisión ''El equipo A. **El tenista sueco Björn Borg, pentacampeón de Wimbledon, explica las razones de su retirada de la alta competición. *24 de enero - El tenista estadounidense John McEnroe vence al checoslovaco Ivan Lendl y se proclama campeón del (Tennis Masters Cup) de Nueva York. *25 de enero **Juan Pablo II promulga el nuevo "Código de Derecho Canónico". **El nazi Klaus Barbie, el "Carnicero de Lyon", es detenido en Bolivia. Febrero *2 de febrero - Se reanudan en Ginebra las negociaciones soviético-estadounidenses START, referidas a la reducción del armamento estratégico. *3 de febrero - El Papa Juan Pablo II presenta el nuevo Código de Derecho Canónico. *6 de febrero - Klaus Barbie es trasladado al fuerte de Montcluc (Francia), para ser juzgado como autor de los crímenes cometidos por fuerzas alemanas bajo su mando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *7 de febrero: **Se realiza el primer trasplante de páncreas en España. **Irán lleva a cabo una gran ofensiva contra Iraq. **Se abren las puertas del remodelado Palacio de El Pardo (Madrid), destinado en el futuro a residencia de Jefes de Estado extranjeros en visita a España. *13 de febrero - Mueren sesenta y cuatro jóvenes italianos en el incendio de un cine en Turín. *14 de febrero : ** Ariel Sharon dimite como Ministro de Defensa de Israel, acusado de instigar la matanza en los campos de palestinos de Sabra y Chatila (Beirut). ** Nacimiento de Juan Urios. *16 de febrero ** La población de Sagunto (Valencia) inicia una huelga general en defensa de la pervivencia de los Altos Hornos del Mediterráneo. ** Son detenidos en España los presuntos implicados en la matanza de Bolonia, que tuvo lugar el 2 de agosto de 1980. *17 de febrero - Se aprueban en España los Estatutos de Autonomía de Baleares, Castilla y León, Extremadura y Madrid. *18 de febrero **Matanza de Wah Mee: 13 personas mueren tiroteadas en Seattle, Estados Unidos. **La dimisión de Landelino Lavilla como presidente de UCD hace presagiar el fin de este partido. **"Viernes Negro" en Venezuela: Luego de un siglo de estabilidad económica, el Banco Central anuncia la devaluación del bolívar venezolano, dando inicio a una prolongada crisis económica en el país petrolero. *20 de febrero - India: Sangrientos disturbios en las elecciones celebradas en el estado federado de Assam. *22 de febrero ** Finaliza en Argel la reunión del Consejo Nacional Palestino, con la reelección de Yaser Arafat como presidente de la OLP. ** José María Ruiz-Mateos declara en una rueda de prensa que "Rumasa no necesita dinero del estado para subsistir". *23 de febrero - Nacionalización de Rumasa por parte del gobierno español de Felipe González. *24 de febrero - El Gobierno español aprueba el proyecto de incompatibilidades para los altos cargos. *28 de febrero - Se lanza por vez primera al mercado el CD. Marzo *1 de marzo - España: entra en vigor el Estatuto de autonomía de la Comunidad de Madrid. *7 de marzo - Empieza a transmitir en Estados Unidos el canal TNN, luego renombrado Spike TV. *8 de marzo - El presidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan llama a la Unión Soviética "imperio del mal". *9 de marzo - El Canal 8 de Televisa cambia su orientación al convertirse en canal cultural. 2 años después cambia su frecuencia a Canal 9. *22 de marzo - Es nombrado Presidente de Israel el laborista Haim Herzog. *23 de marzo - Ronald Reagan anuncia el Sistema Estrátégico de Defensa, conocido como "Guerra de las Galaxias" (por la película Star Wars). *27 de marzo - Se estrena en la cadena de televisión ABC la miniserie The Thorn Birds. *31 de marzo - Colombia - Un terremoto destruye la ciudad de Popayán. Abril *18 de abril **La embajada estadounidense en Beirut (Líbano) es bombardeada. **Inicia la transmisión de Disney Channel en Estados Unidos. *23 de abril- Si La Vie Est Cadeau, de Corinne Hermès, gana por Luxemburgo la XXVIII Edición de Eurovisión celebrada en Múnich. Mayo *6 de mayo - La revista alemana Stern publica los Diarios de Hitler. Más tarde se descubrirá que son falsificaciones. *8 de mayo - Elecciones municipales en España (2ª legislatura). *9 de mayo - El papa Juan Pablo II retira la condena a Galileo Galilei. *25 de mayo - La película El retorno del Jedi es estrenada en Estados Unidos. *30 de mayo - Se funda el Parlamento de Canarias. Junio *9 de junio - Victoria aplastante del Partido Conservador de Margaret Thatcher en las elecciones británicas. *24 de junio - Se suicida en La Habana el ex-presidente cubano Osvaldo Dorticós. Julio *24 de julio Bicentenario del Natalicio del Libertador Simón Bolívar. Agosto *18 de agosto - El huracán Alicia golpea la costa de Texas, causando la muerte de 22 personas y cuantiosos daños materiales. *26 de agosto - Inundaciones en Euskadi, Navarra y Burgos, causando 39 fallecidos. *30 de agosto - Es asesinado el intendente de Santiago de Chile, general ® Carol Urzúa, junto con sus dos escoltas, a manos del Movimiento de Izquierda Revolucionaria. Septiembre *1 de septiembre - Cazas soviéticos derriban por error un avión comercial surcoreano y fallecen los 269 ocupantes que viajaban en el vuelo 007 de Korean Air. *10 de septiembre - Inicio de emisiones de Televisión de Cataluña (TV3). *23 de septiembre - Argentina: Un operario cometió un error durante la reconfiguración de un panel de combustible, causando un accidente de criticidad, en un reactor experimental. *26 de septiembre - Incidente del Equinoccio de Otoño: una rara conjunción astronómica pone al mundo a escasos segundos de una guerra nuclear total, evitada por Stanislav Petrov. *27 de septiembre - Richard Stallman anuncia el desarrollo del sistema operativo GNU. Octubre *3 de octubre - Japón: entra en erupción el monte Oyama, destruye 400 casas, incendia unos bosques y un lago. *5 de octubre - Es descubierto el Asteroide 9007 James Bond *13 de octubre - El municipio murciano de Los Alcázares se independiza de los municipios de San Javier y Torre Pacheco. *20 de octubre - Centenario del Tratado de Ancón: Perú cede a Chile las provincias de Tacna, Arica y Tarapacá. *29 de octubre - Un terremoto en Turquía deja como saldo 1.330 muertos. *30 de octubre - Primeras elecciones democráticas en Argentina tras siete años de dictadura militar. Noviembre *15 de noviembre - La parte turca de Chipre se declara independiente. *17 de noviembre: ** Se funda el Ejército Zapatista de Liberación Nacional (EZLN). ** El Presidente Luis Alberto Monge proclama la Neutralidad Perpetua, activa y no armada de Costa Rica. Que resultaría ser una mascara politica, ante lo intereses geopolíticos estadounideses en el area, por el ascenso del sandinismo en Nicaragua *27 de noviembre: - Accidente aéreo en Madrid. Un avión Boeing 747 de la aerolínea Avianca, que cubría el vuelo Charles de Gaulle París - El Dorado Bogotá (véase Vuelo 11 de Avianca) donde mueren 181 de sus 192 ocupantes. Entre ellos, varios escritores entre los que se encontraba el mexicano Jorge Ibargüengoitia. Diciembre *4 de diciembre - Jaime Lusinchi gana las elecciones presidenciales en Venezuela. *7 de diciembre - Madrid, España. Un avión de Iberia colisiona, debido a la niebla, con otro de Aviaco en las pistas del Aeropuerto de Barajas muriendo 93 personas. Sólo 10 días antes, otro accidente aéreo se había cobrado 181 vidas en el mismo aeropuerto. *10 de diciembre - Raúl Alfonsín asume la presidencia de Argentina. *14 de diciembre - Chile: con un apagón eléctrico a nivel nacional inicia sus actividades el Frente Patriótico Manuel Rodríguez, brazo armado del Partido Comunista. *17 de diciembre: **Un incendio en una discoteca de Madrid causa la muerte de 83 personas. **Un coche bomba del IRA mata a 6 personas y hiere a 90 en Londres. *21 de diciembre: - España gana por 12 goles a 1 a Malta en el Estadio Benito Villamarín de Sevilla para la clasificación de la Eurocopa 1984. *31 de diciembre: **Brunei obtiene la independencia del Reino Unido. **Dos bombas hacen explosión en Francia. Una, en un tren de París, mata a 3 personas y hiere a 19. La otra, en una estación de Marsella, mata a 2 y hiere a 34. Nacimientos *1 de enero: Daniel Jarque, futbolista español. *2 de enero: Kate Bosworth, actriz estadounidense. *8 de enero: Felipe Colombo, actor y cantante argentino de origen mexicano. *4 de enero: Spencer Chamberlain, cantante estadounidense de Underoath. *19 de enero: Hikaru Utada, cantante japonesa. *7 de febrero: Christian Klien, piloto de Fórmula 1 austriaco. *9 de marzo: Maite Perroni, actriz y cantante mexicana de RBD. *9 de marzo: Gilles Muller, tenista luxemburgués. *15 de marzo: Florencia Bertotti, actriz y cantante argentina. *19 de marzo: Ana Rezende, directora de cine y guitarrista brasileña. *25 de marzo: Francisco Javier Gómez Noya, triatleta español. *1 de abril: Serguey Lazarev, cantante y actor ruso. *9 de abril: Katsumi, actriz porno francesa *18 de abril: José Miguel Torres Cabrera, beisbolista venezolano. *10 de abril: Fernando Gago, futbolista argentino. *26 de abril: José María López, piloto argentino. *1 de mayo: Elan, cantante mexicana. *2 de mayo: Monserrat Bustamante, cantante chilena. *14 de mayo: Anahí, cantante y actriz mexicana. *6 de junio: Gianna Michaels, actriz porno estadounidense. *1 de julio: Nedzad Sinanovic, baloncestista bosnio. *2 de julio: Michelle Branch, músico estadounidense. *11 de julio: Marie Eleonor Serneholt, cantante sueca de A-Teens. *14 de julio: Igor Andreev, tenista ruso. *21 de julio: Nadia, cantante mexicana. *7 de agosto: Christian Chávez, actor y cantante mexicano de RBD. *12 de agosto: Klaas-Jan Huntelaar, futbolista neerlandés. *18 de agosto: Mika, cantante libanés. *24 de agosto: Martha Higareda, actriz mexicana. *28 de agosto: Alfonso Herrera, actor y cantante mexicano de RBD. *1 de septiembre: José Antonio Reyes, futbolista español. *3 de septiembre: Alexander Klaws, cantante alemán. *13 de septiembre: James Bourne, cantante y compositor británico de Son of Dork. *14 de septiembre: Amy Jade Winehouse, cantante y compositora británica. *17 de septiembre: Jennifer Peña, cantante estadounidense. *18 de septiembre: Troy Roberts, futbolista estadounidense. *26 de septiembre: Ricardo Quaresma, futbolista portugués. *6 de octubre: Piero Medone, director chileno. *15 de octubre: Bruno Senna, piloto brasileño. *11 de noviembre: Philipp Lahm, futbolista alemán. *2 de diciembre: Ana Lucía Domínguez, actriz y modelo colombiana. Fallecimientos *18 de enero: Vernon Bartlett, político y periodista británico. *18 de enero: Arturo Umberto Illia, presidente argentino (n.1900). *27 de enero: Louis de Funès, actor francés (n. 1899). *3 de febrero: Felipe Boso, poeta español. *4 de febrero: Karen Carpenter, cantante estadounidense. *25 de febrero: Tennessee Williams, dramaturgo estadounidense. *3 de marzo: Arthur Koestler, escritor austro-húngaro. *3 de marzo: Hergé, dibujante belga, creador del famoso personaje de cómic Tintín *7 de marzo: Igor Markevitch, compositor y director de orquesta ucraniano. *8 de marzo: Chabuca Granda, cantautora peruana. *9 de marzo: Ulf von Euler, fisiólogo sueco, Premio Nobel de Medicina (n. 1905). *4 de abril: Gloria Swanson, actriz estadounidense (n. 1897). *11 de abril: Dolores del Río, actriz mexicana (n. 1905). *12 de abril: Salvador Cayetano Carpio, político y sindicalista salvadoreño. *13 de abril: Mercè Rodoreda, escritora catalana. *15 de abril: Corrie ten Boom, escritora neerlandesa. *30 de abril: Muddy Waters, músico estadounidense (n. 1915). *14 de mayo: Eduardo Benavente, cantante español. *20 de mayo: Alejandro De Michele, cantante y compositor argentino. *9 de julio: Bienvenido Granda, cantante cubano. *10 de julio: Estrellita Castro, cantante y actriz española. *29 de julio: Luis Buñuel, director de cine español. *3 de agosto: Carolyn Jones, actriz estadounidense. *21 de agosto: Benigno Aquino, político y periodista filipino. *28 de agosto: José Bergamín, escritor, dramaturgo y poeta español. *10 de septiembre: B.J. Vorster, político sudafricano. *25 de septiembre: Leopoldo III, rey belga. *14 de octubre: Jesús de la Rosa Luque, cantante y compositor español de Triana. *17 de octubre: Raymond Aron, filósofo, sociólogo y comentarista político francés. *13 de noviembre: Henry Jamison Handy, nadador y waterpolista estadounidense. *27 de noviembre: Jorge Ibargüengoitia, escritor, dramaturgo y articulista mexicano. *13 de diciembre: Nichita Stănescu, poeta rumano. *21 de diciembre: Xavier Zubiri, filósofo español. *25 de diciembre: Joan Miró, pintor catalán. Arte y literatura *6 de enero - Salvador García Aguilar obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Regocijo en el hombre. Ciencia y tecnología *Descubrimiento de los bosones W y Z en el CERN. *Presentación e implementación del sistema MIDI (Interfaz Digital de Instrumentos Musicales) *Presentación del sistema MSX a manos de Microsoft *10 de enero - Astrónomos británicos descubren un nuevo "pulsar" con una capacidad energética mayor que la del sol. *21 de julio - En la Base Vostok de la Antártida se llega a los -89,2º Celsius, la temperatura más baja registrada jamás en la Tierra. Consolas y VideoJuegos *Nintendo saca a la venta su nueva consola de sobremesa Famicom en Japón (Conocida com NES fuera de ese país). Deporte *Nelson Piquet se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. Ferrari gana el campeonato de constructores. *El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Liga Española de Baloncesto (1957-1983). *El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa del Rey de Baloncesto. *El Athletic Club de Bilbao vuelve a ganar la Liga Española. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Atletismo': Se celebra la primera edición en Helsinki (Finlandia). * El FC Barcelona, campeón de la Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines. *'Balón de Oro': El francés Michel Platini, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *Sporting Cristal se corona por octava vez como campeón de la liga peruana de fútbol. *Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimocuarta vez. *Campeonato Argentino de Fútbol: Club Estudiantes de La Plata se consagra campeón del torneo Nacional 83' *Campeonato Argentino de Fútbol: Club Atlético Independiente se consagra campeón del torneo Metropolitano 83' Su clásico rival, Racing Club, desciende por única vez en su historia. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': América de Cali (3ª vez). *Copa Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. *División Mayor del Básquetbol de Chile: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Mats Wilander vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Kathy Jordan. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Yannick Noah vence a Mats Wilander. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Mima Jausovec. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: John McEnroe vence a Chris Lewis. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Andrea Jaeger. *'US Open': Hombres: Jimmy Connors vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Chris Evert. Cine *23 de mayo, se estrena El retorno del Jedi, terminando así, la trilogía de la Guerra de las Galaxias La fuerza del cariño de James L. Brooks, ganadora del Óscar a mejor película. Actúan Shirley MacLaine y Jack Nicholson. *''Zelig'' de Woody Allen. *''El Cuarto Hombre'' de Paul Verhoeven. *''Superman III'' de Richard Lester. Actúan Christopher Reeve y Richard Pryor. *8 de abril - La película británica Ghandi gana 8 Óscars. *Scarface El Precio del Poder,protagonizada por Al Pacino y *Michelle Pfeiffer. Música Discografía *AC/DC - Flick of the Switch *Accept - Balls To The Wall *Alan Parsons Project - Eye In The Sky *Alaska y Dinarama - Canciones Profanas *Barricada - Noche de Rock&Roll *Billy Joel - '' An Innocent Man'' *Bob Dylan - Infidels *Bryan Adams - Cuts Like A Knife *Camilo Sesto - Con ganas *Charly García - Clics Modernos *Culture Club - Karma Chamaleon *Cyndi Lauper - '' She's So Unusual'' *Depeche Mode - Construction Time Again *Duran Duran - Seven And The Ragged Tiger *Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams *Gato Pérez - Música *Genesis - Genesis *Iron Maiden - Piece of Mind *Jean-Michel Jarre - Music For Supermarket (Una sola copia impresa) *Kiss - Lick it Up *La Polla Records - ¿Y ahora qué? *Les Luthiers - Les Luthiers Volumen VII *Los Tigres del Norte - Carrera Contra La Muerte *Los Tigres del Norte - Jaula De Oro *Los Chichos: Déjame solo *Luis Miguel - Directo al corazón *Madonna - Madonna *María Jiménez- Por Primera Vez *Mecano - ¿Dónde está el país de las hadas? *Melissa - Melissa I *Metallica - Kill 'Em All *Mike Oldfield - Crises *Nena - 99 Luftballons *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark at the Moon *Paul McCartney - Pipes Of Peace *Pink Floyd - The Final Cut, *Pink Floyd - Works *Richard Clayderman - Ein Traum Von Liebe *Richard Clayderman - The music of Richard Clayderman *Ringo Starr - Old Wave *Siniestro Total - Siniestro Total II: El Regreso *Siouxsie and the Banshees- Nocturne (Concierto en el Royal Albert Hall) *Slayer - Show no Mercy *Stevie Ray Vaughan - Texas Flood *Suicidal Tendencies - Suicidal Tendencies *Supertramp - "...Famous Last Words..." *The Police - Synchronicity *The Rolling Stones - Undercover *Uriah Heep - Head First *U2 - War *Vulpess - Me gusta ser una zorra *ZZ Top - Eliminator Televisión Premios Nobel * Física – Subramanyan Chandrasekhar y William Alfred Fowler * Química – Henry Taube * Medicina – Barbara McClintock * Literatura – William Golding * Paz – Lech Wałęsa * Economía – Gerard Debreu Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes - Eusebio Sempere * Ciencias Sociales - Julio Caro Baroja * Comunicación y Humanidades - Diario El País * Cooperación Internacional - Belisario Betancur * Investigación Científica y Técnica - Luis Antonio Santaló Sors * Letras - Juan Rulfo Premio Cervantes * Rafael Alberti Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1980